Feeling Yummy
by violette7
Summary: Brian experiences unusual urges.
1. Feeling Yummy

Brian's POV

"Come on, Deb!" I whined. "You know he'll want to see me."

"Nope. We don't accept tricks after midnight. It's the only rule."

I growled. Earlier at Babylon, Anita had made an unexpected appearance. She had scored the best E, or so she had claimed. To my surprise, she had actually come through this time. In a really big way. My body thrummed, buzzed, and rippled. Feeling yummy, I had scanned the dancing throng, the thumpa, thumpa, thumpa of the music coursing through me like blood. Blech. Why was it that Babylon seemed to have so few hot men these days?

Thinking back, I noted that there had been blonds a plenty, but none with his silken hair or his crystal blue eyes. None with his soft skin, smooth and creamy white, like porcelain. How I loved setting a fire in his veins just to see his skin flushed with pink. At such times, he seemed to sparkle, the light film of sweat reflecting the multi-colored lights of Babylon or the blue lights at the loft. Why was that such a turn on? Mmm. I needed Justin. Time to go MacGyver.

Justin's POV

Earlier, Brian had curtly informed me that he would be going to Babylon. Alone. Unfortunately, I had spent the bulk of the school day fantasizing about him. While my math teacher droned on about isosceles triangles, I had imagined Brian fucking me slow and hard. My entire body suffused with heat, next, I had pictured myself sucking Brian's cock, licking the head and shaft until it was dripping and quivering and then taking its entire length into my mouth. After Brian's abrupt dismissal, out of my mind with built up lust, I had considered going to Babylon to pick up a trick of my own, but then quickly rejected the idea. No nameless, faceless trick could satisfy me. Despondent, I had decided to go home.

Now I was lying on my bed naked stroking myself. I poured more baby oil into my right hand and slid it along my shaft, gripping it tightly and imagining my cock enveloped in Brian's hot, wet mouth. Oh God. With my left hand, I gently fingered my slit, spreading my precum over the head and tracing its rim. I licked my lips and opened my mouth a little. My breath ragged, I moaned softly. Suddenly, my cell phone rang. Grunting in annoyance, I grabbed my phone, planning to send the call to voicemail, but then the ring tone registered in my lust-addled brain. "Stayin' Alive." _Brian_. I had downloaded it as a joke, but I ended up keeping it when I saw Brian's reaction. Cute as hell. He had sputtered, "That, THAT, brings me to mind? Uh…you know, I am only twenty-eight!" Smiling brightly, I had countered, "Twenty-nine." Continuing to stroke my cock, I opened the phone and purred, "Hey."

Brian's POV

My face breaking into a wolfish grin, I responded, "Hey. Whatcha doing?"

"Uhn. Studying." He was adorable when he tried to sound nonchalant.

I had successfully dug a ladder out of Deb's garage, managed to find Justin's window, leaned it against the house, and climbed up. Reaching the top, I had peeked in. At the sight of the slight blond pleasuring himself, my cock had hardened immediately. I had wanted to sneak in and gently suck on one of his nipples, eager to hear his surprised gasp and see desire for me darkening his eyes. But the little twat had locked the window.

"Oh," I said, doing my best to sound disappointed.

"Wha…what's wrong?" he stuttered.

"Oh, well, I was hoping to see you tonight, but if you're busy…"

"Oh, no!" he shouted. Then more calmly, "I mean, I might be able to come over. I think I'm almost done."

"Really? That's good because I have this crazy urge to get fuck..."

Excitement in his voice, he interjected, "Wait, what?"

"I was lying on my bed, thinking of you, more specifically, your cock. You are surprisingly well endowed. Before I knew it, I was sliding lubed fingers…"

Unable to contain himself, Justin interjected again, asking in a breathy voice that sent shivers through my cock, "You…you want me to…"

"Fuck me," I finished, pronouncing each word slowly, with emphasis.

"Oh God." Justin closed his eyes and buried his head in a pillow, stifling a moan.

"I can imagine your huge cock at my entrance, you slowly pushing it inside me. Mmm."

I was originally trying to torment my blond. To send him over the edge. But his torment quickly became my own. I found myself becoming increasingly turned on by the thought of this beautiful boy topping me. I decided that I really wouldn't mind his light body stretched across mine, feeling his soft skin and hard thrusts.

Justin arched his back, fisting his cock faster, and moaned loudly, "Oh. Fuck. Oh Brian. Brian."

He fell back on the bed and rubbed his back against the blanket, wiggling his ass, as though he were a cat bathing in the sun. I swallowed hard and licked my lips.

"Sunshine."

"Mmm."

"You looked so HOT stroking yourself."

Justin's head popped up quickly in alarm, looking around. When he saw me, his alarm immediately became embarrassment. He turned bright red and buried his head in his arms.

Smiling softly, I asked, "You wanna open the window and fuck me or should I go home?"

Lifting his head, Justin shot me his highest-wattage smile yet and flipped the lock.


	2. Still Feeling Yummy

Vic's POV

I knew it was wrong. I knew it was borderline pervy. For God's sake, Justin was naked. Justin, an 18-year-old boy living in my sister's house. But I couldn't help myself. Course, I had always viewed him as a man, albeit a young man. Opening my window to let in some fresh air, I had seen Brian outside with the ladder. Remembering, I chuckled. Brian had run into the house a couple of times before regaining his equilibrium and successfully placing the ladder below Justin's window. Justin's door was ajar, so, now, I was peeking through the crack. I saw Brian put one foot on the window sill, steady himself by placing his hands on both jambs, and move his other foot to the sill. Unfortunately, he was a bit top heavy just then, so the last movement sent him ass over tea kettle onto the bedroom floor at the foot of Justin's bed. I bit back a laugh.

Alarmed, Justin asked urgently, "Brian? Are you okay?"

"Brian?" Justin leaned down from the bed peering at Brian's face, periodically rubbing his lover's cheek.

After a full minute of silence, Brian popped an eye open, giggling as he dragged Justin on top of him.

"Brian! You jerk!" Justin cried out, trying to look angry and stifle his laughter. God, he was adorable.

Brian threw one arm around Justin, placing the other behind his head and guiding Justin's lips down to his own. He licked Justin's bottom lip and then thrust his tongue into Justin's mouth. Seconds later, both were breathing heavy, deepening their kiss and grinding against each other. Justin pulled back, sighing softly as he nudged Brian's face to the side and licked his neck. He then licked and nibbled Brian's ear lobe. Brian turned his head to give the blond more access and groaned. Brian bit his lower lip, pulled Justin's head to face his own, and sent his lips crashing back onto Justin's, plunging his tongue into the young man's mouth and clawing at the back of the young man's neck as he plundered his mouth. Justin moaned low in his throat as he eagerly returned the kiss. I fanned myself. Was it getting hot in here?

A couple minutes later, Brian pushed Justin up, actually picking him up and plunking him down on the bed. He ran his hands along Justin's thighs. Justin's cock was fully erect, so erect, in fact, that it was red and glistening. Brian swirled his tongue around Justin's slit, lapping up precum, ran his tongue around the rim, and, finally, sucked on the head. Shit that was hot!

Brian licked the underside of Justin's shaft and then wolfed the blond's cock down, taking him all at once, even though the young man was quite well endowed. Justin licked his lips, moaned loudly, and, then, breathed, "Brian…" Brian smiled, Justin's cock still in his mouth, and then began to suck and swallow the boy's cock in earnest. The blond threaded his fingers into Brian's hair and pushed Brian's face further down, opening his legs wantonly. Brian pulled back until all but the blond's tip was in his mouth and then dove back down, enveloping him completely with his mouth and swallowing when Justin's cock was fully engulfed. He did this many times, while simultaneously caressing Justin's balls, causing the blond's body to flush and tremble. Soon, Justin was overwhelmed with sensation.

"I..I'm close," Justin stammered.

Brian released Justin's balls, sliding his hands under Justin's ass, grabbing his cheeks, and pulling Justin closer as he redoubled his efforts sucking and swallowing Justin's cock.

"Oh..Oh God…Brian. Fuck!"

Justin came, and Brian continued to suck the blond's cock, though more slowly, until the blond's body stopped quaking with pleasure. Brian sat back on his heels, and Justin fell back onto the bed panting. I wanted to keep watching, as I suspected that Brian would soon be buried to the hilt in the gorgeous blond's ass, but I felt incredibly pervy as is. On top of that, I feared I might have a spontaneous orgasm if I saw any more 'action.' I quickly walked back to my room. I needed to jerk off or take a cold shower. Walking through the hallway, I wondered whether the rest of the gang would dismiss Justin's feelings for Brian or laugh off Brian's attention to Justin if they had witnessed what I had. Nothing childish about that. Brian certainly treated Justin like a man.

Justin's POV

Brian was lying on the floor moving his mouth strangely, and he appeared to be deciding something.

After a few moments, he declared, "I like it!"

"What?" I asked, a confused smile on my lips.

"Justin plus Justin's cum plus baby oil equals yummy." He started giggling when he saw that I had turned bright red and buried my face in a pillow.

I heard something fall to the floor. I looked up to see that Brian had stood up and removed his jacket and was now taking his shirt off. He twisted his lithe form slowly and sensuously as he pulled it off…God, he was gorgeous. I was torn by the urge to draw him or fuck him. However, my artistic sensibilities were rapidly silenced by my raging teenage sex drive, as my cock hardened, almost painfully. I kneeled in front of him, reached over to unbutton and unzip his jeans, and, then, yanked them down urgently. I divested him of his underwear just as quickly. I looked up at Brian and noticed that he was observing me with a smirk.

"Something you want, Sunshine?"

I responded in a near growl, "Just your ass."

Brian giggled and turned. "Eat your heart out."

My voice dark with desire, I replied, "Oh I intend to."

Then I moved his legs apart roughly and pushed his lower back down so that he was leaning forward onto my desk. I caressed his cheeks for a moment and then spread them apart, swirling my tongue around his entrance. That drew a moan from Brian. I smiled and continued. A few moments later, I pushed the tip of my tongue inside him, eliciting a delicious groan. Brian began pushing back a little to deepen my exploration. I pulled my tongue out, swirled his entrance again with the flat part of my tongue, and, then, penetrated it with the tip once more.

This was going way too fast. I was allowing myself to be carried into sexual oblivion by my desire. With Brian, it was nearly impossible not to. I pulled back and went to lie down on the bed. Surprised by my sudden withdrawal, Brian turned around and quirked an eyebrow, but then joined me on the bed, sitting next to me.

"Brian?"

"Yes?"

"Do you really trust me?"

"If you mean enough to top me, once in a blue moon (giggle), then yes."

"That's only part of it."

Brian smiled, studying me with curiosity, "Do elaborate."

I sat up. "Do you trust me enough to…to let me do it my way? Without rushing me or pushing me to do or avoid doing certain things?"

Brian looked at me intently for a long moment. Then he answered simply, "Yes."

He lay down, arms stretched out in a gesture of submission, and said, "Do with me what you will. But keep in mind that this might be the E talking, and, if it's not, I might still say it is later."

I smiled brightly and replied, "Fair enough."

Brian pondered, "Who woulda thunk it?"

"What?"

"That I'd ever lie on a twin bed, ready to get plowed by a teenager. It's so…A Boy's Own Story…

"What's that?"

Brian looked thoughtful for a moment, but then answered, "A book I read when I was 13 or 14."

He shook his head as though to banish an unpleasant thought. Recovered, he smiled and asked, "So…is the teenager going to plow me? Or should I just head back out the window?"

Brian's POV

Justin smiled, a naughty look in his eyes, and responded firmly, "Oh, I am going to plow you. But not yet."

Justin cupped my left cheek, running his thumb along my jawline, gazed into my eyes with a look that scared, no startled, me a little, and kissed me tenderly. Then he licked my bottom lip, pushed his tongue into my mouth slowly, and coaxed mine out. A moment later, he tilted his head to deepen the kiss. A very passionate few minutes of tongue wrestling ensued, which left me panting heavily. _Fuck_. Sunshine could kiss. Not that I didn't already know that, but…anyway. If I were a lesbian, I might even call that a toe-curling kiss. He pulled back nudging my nose with his and began to trace feather kisses down my chest. I suddenly realized why Justin had asked me all those questions before. _The little fucker was trying to make love to me._ I laughed inwardly, but I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a _teensy weensy_ bit touched. As much as a jaded tomcat can be.

When Justin reached my nipples, he took one in his mouth, swirling his tongue around its little peak, sucking on it a moment, and then giving it a nibble. Mmm. That felt nice. Then he did the same with the other. Before I knew it, I was running my fingers through his silken locks. I continued for a minute before I realized what I was doing and stopped. Continuing the journey downward, Justin placed soft kisses on my abdomen and then surprised me by drawing the tip of his tongue along the inside perimeter of my belly button. It tickled, making me giggle, but I felt it in my cock, too. At long last, he reached my cock, licking the head. The tease skipped down to my thighs, caressing them softly with his fingertips, and then took one of my balls into his mouth. As he sucked on it gently, I let out a soft moan, and precum erupted from my slit. He then did the same with the other. Moving back to my cock, he licked the underside, sucked on the head, and then deepthroated me, swallowing hard. I moaned loudly.

Justin continued sucking my cock for a few minutes, licking my shaft as he did so, but then moved all the way back up and kissed me passionately. Looking at me from under those beautiful blond eyelashes, his expression serious, he whispered, "Roll over."

God, his voice was sexy. I did as he asked. He gently stroked my back, from my neck to my ass. He nuzzled my neck, breathing me in, and placed a few tender kisses there, but then moved down to my ass. He ran his fingers over my cheeks, slow and soft, giving me goosebumps and my cock a pleasurable twinge. Then he licked and kissed me all over both cheeks, closing with a few firm squeezes that made him groan.

Justin lifted me to my knees, and, while caressing my cheeks, he rimmed me again. He traced the tip of his tongue around my entrance and then lapped me there with the flat part of his tongue. He continued his ministrations until I was panting. Then he dipped the tip of his tongue into my entrance. I panted harder. He pulled back and, as the cool air hit my well-rimmed hole, a delicious shiver rippled through me. A moment later, Justin was back. He began rubbing my lower back and then slowly penetrated me with a lubed finger. I jerked involuntarily, but relaxed as the brief flash of pain subsided. Continuing to rub my lower back, Justin added a second lubed finger. I felt another twinge of pain as he did so, slightly more acute, but the pain quickly turned into pleasure when his two fingers gently massaged my prostate. I moaned. Finally, he added a third lubed finger, and I felt pain and then pleasure, as before. Unable to control myself, I pushed back, thrusting his fingers deeper. I moaned loudly when they hit my prostate. Justin's breathing became shallow, perhaps anticipating the fuck that would follow or turned on by my eagerness.

In a husky voice, Justin asked, "Are you ready for me?"

"God, yes. Fuck me, Justin."

He moaned low in his throat in response. Movement. Sounds of a condom wrapper being torn open and squishing, probably Justin covering his cock in lube. A minute later, the tip of Justin's sheathed cock pressed gently against my entrance, as he resumed the back rubbing. He'd make a great lesbian, well, if the female anatomy held any interest for him.

Licking my lips in expectation, I panted, "I can't wait much longer."

That got Justin moving. He pushed his cock inside me until I tensed in pain. Breath ragged, he stopped moving. When the pain subsided, I pushed back onto his cock to get the show back on the road.

Justin then pushed more of his cock inside me and stopped. "God, Brian, you're so tight. Nothing, _nothing_, feels as good as being inside you."

Set on fire by his words, the aching need in his husky voice, I pushed back as hard as I could, feeling his balls slap my ass as I buried his cock to the hilt.

"Oh. Fuck. Brian. Do…do you want it hard?" His voice broke on the last word.

I couldn't believe I was saying, actually, moaning, this. "Yes oh yes. Fuck me hard Justin!"

He pulled back until only his tip was submerged and then slammed into me. He put his hands on my waist to steady himself and then continued slamming into me. He angled his hips and then continued ramming me. We were both grunting and panting now.

Nearly mad with pleasure, I chanted, "Fuck. Oh Fuck. Fuck me."

I begged, "Please, Justin, I need…"

"Do you want my hand on your cock?"

I growled, "God, yes. Now!"

Justin continued to slam into me as he reached for my cock, stroking it in time with his thrusts. It didn't take long. A few strokes later, I arched my back, clenched my muscles around Justin's cock, and moaned, "Justin" as my orgasm ripped through me. I could feel Justin trembling as he rammed me a couple more times and then dug his nails into my waist when he came.

"Ohh…Ohhhh…Ohhhh!"

Justin collapsed onto my back, panting, trying to catch his breath. A few moments later, he pulled out and tossed the condom in the trash bin by the bed. I lay down and pulled Justin with me.

I declared, "That was fucking HOT" as I pulled Justin into my arms and unconsciously started running my fingers through his hair.

Justin's moaning must have woke Deb up because she bust in, glaring, her hand on her hip.

Justin, sapped of all energy, greeted her quietly. "Hi, Deb."

Deb seemed to lose her steam when she saw that I was holding Sunshine in my arms and that he was wearing a tired, but blissful smile. She looked confused and shook her head to defog her brain.

"Hi, sweetie. Sorry I burst in here. I thought you cried out in pain."

"S'okay," Justin replied softly, as he drifted off.

With that, Deb turned and left, shutting off the light and closing the door behind her.

Now that Deb was gone and Justin, asleep, I allowed myself a lesbianic moment. I looked at him intently for a couple of minutes, his skin luminous in the moonlight streaming through the window. I closed my eyes and rubbed my cheek against his, even going so far as to place a tender kiss there. Then I pulled him closer and willed myself to sleep. Just as I was drifting off, I thought I heard Justin whisper, "I love you, too, Brian."

The End


End file.
